


Spirited Away

by ChessCat



Series: Bizarre Tales of Tom Riddle's Antique Store [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mononobe Koshoten Kaikitan (Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Eldritch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessCat/pseuds/ChessCat
Summary: Recently, three young woman have been mysteriously killed in a village by the name of Godric's Hollow. Tom Riddle, the owner of an antique store, and Harry Potter, a little kid who usually helps him, have come to investigate.~~~~~~~~~~This is a Mononobe Koshoten Kaikitan AU. Basically, Tom is Shoutaro, and Harry is Shiro. That should make the Tomarry way less creepy and pedophilic because... well, you'll see. Unless you've already read the manga, then you already know what's up.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Bizarre Tales of Tom Riddle's Antique Store [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Spirited Away

**Author's Note:**

> Mononobe Koshoten Kaikitan is severely underrated and it deserves more attention.

"Tom! Tom!" Barty Crouch Jr., a young reporter, loudly called as he entered the antique store. "To~om! Are you here?!"

"Shut up, Barty", a voice came from further inside the store. It belonged to Tom Riddle, a handsome young man who was the owner of this antique store. "What do you want?" Tom asked from the counter, eyes not leaving the book he was reading.

"Look!" Barty said holding out a magazine. The words _The Quibbler_ and the image of a woman in strange multicolor glasses was printed on its cover. "We managed to print the first issue of our magazine!"

The antique store owner look up from his book to see the magazine.

"5 pence", Tom said. "If you're lucky, people will buy that for 5 pence."

"No one asked for your opinion", Barty pouted. "The Lovegoods and I worked hard to make it. Anyway", Barty continued, ignoring Tom's mumbling of _"Clearly, not hard enough"_. "Can I put some here to promote it?"

"Barty", Tom looked at him straight in the eye and said with a deadpan. "This is an antique store."

"What kind of book is that?" A cute and somewhat high-pitched voice asked. Turning towards the source of the voice, Barty saw a short, thin, and adorable young boy with messy hair as black as ebony and big emerald green eyes.

"Oh, Harry", the reporter said. "Is Tom using you for free labour again?"

"I like helping!" The boy said with a bright smile. "Look! I made some bookmarks to help promote the store! Here, have one!"

Harry gave Barty a handmade bookmark who received it with a "Thanks". It was a white bookmark, decorated with drawings of wild cherry flowers, like the one outside the store, and the word's _Tom Riddle's Antique Store_ written in Harry's signature chicken scrawl.

"Don't pay attention to him, Harry", the store owner chimed in. "He's probably here with some stupid tale again. Like that time with the disappearing platform 9¾, the basilisk in the sewers, people actually finding the Wyrm of Linton, or that time a Hungarian dragon was spotted in the British Isles. You know, all the stories that turned out to be hoaxes."

"B-But this one is real, I swear!" Barty said. "Trust me! This time is an actual case! A serial murder, in fact! Three women were murdered in the village of Godric's Hollow in the last two months. It's all over the news, you know. All the deaths were done in mysterious ways and it's causing quite a buzz. People think that this was the work by a psycho or a big wild animal but I know otherwise. This is definitely the work of a demon!"

"And what led you to that conclusion?" Tom asked with a hint of mockery in his voice. "What strange detail about their deaths led you to believe a demon of all things did it?"

"Well, the information is kinda restricted by the police so I have no idea...", Barty admitted sheepishly. "BUT! My reporter instincts tell me this is the work of demonic forces. Anyway, I'm going to investigate now. Bye!"

And with that, the man ran out of the store and left Tom to his thoughts. While the antique store owner seriously doubts that these murders had been done by anything inhuman, it didn't hurt to go the site and check.

After thinking it over for a bit more, Tom had decided.

"Pack your bags, Harry", he said. "We are going to Godric's Hollow."

"OK!" Harry said excitedly. "How long will we be staying there?" He asked.

"Just one or two days", Tom replied. "So no need to pack too much stuff."

"Got it!" The boy said as he ran to the back of the store.

Looking at Harry running to prepare for this trip, Tom couldn't help buy think about how the Tom Riddle of before probably wouldn't care about this kind of stuff. But that was before. He had to now, especially since this could be related to the 「Demonic Artefacts」...

...

"Tom! Tom! Tom!" Harry whined as they walk into the village of Godric's Hollow from the train station. "I'm hungry!"

"You've just eaten on the train", Tom reminded. "Just wait a bit more."

"But I'm starv-", the black-haired boy continued whining only to be interrupted by the barking of a dog. The dog was chained but it looked really threatening. The dog was barking and growling, and it looked like it was trying really hard to break free and attack.

"Eep!" Harry yelped and hid behind Tom.

"Down boy! Down!" A slightly chubby police officer with mousy brown hair came running. After a couple moments, he manage to calm the dog down. Somewhat.

"That's weird", the policeman said to himself. "He usually doesn't bark much and he really likes children."

"Is it perhaps because we are from out of town?" Tom suggested.

"Maybe", the officer said pensively.

"Um... Thank you, sir", Harry said as he came out from behind Tom. "Here!" The boy brightly said as he gave the policeman one of his handmade bookmarks. "Please take this as a thanks!"

"Thank you", the man said as he took the bookmark and ruffled the boy's hair, making it even more messy. "What a cute boy!" He said before turning towards Tom. "Aren't children the best? Just looking at the adorable smiles, I can feel all my stress fade away. And it's been really stressful lately, y'know. I was just sent here two months ago and all of the sudden, dozens of murders happened."

"That indeed sounds stressful", Tom agreed. "By the way, do you know any inns nearby?"

"There's one, Madame Rosmerta's. Just take a left at the end of this street", the officer said. "But why are you here during this time? And to bring a child at that..."

"We are here to buy an antique", Tom responded. "By the way, have you heard of them? Ancient artefacts that can turn humans into demons..."

"That sounds scary", the policeman said. "But I can't say I've heard of them. Are they rare?"

"Very!" Harry chimed in. "They are super rare and super expensive!"

"Well, excuse me but I guess we'll be going now", the antique store owner said, holding the green-eyed boy's hand. "Come on, Harry. Let's go."

"Bye bye, Mr officer!", the boy waved as he and Tom walk to Madame Rosmerta's inn.

...

"Welcome to Madame Rosmerta's Inn", a blond woman greeted them at the inn. "I am Rosmerta. How may I help you?"

"A room for two, please", Tom replied. "Just two nights."

"Very well", the woman said. "This way please."

"You know, I haven't got any guests with children for a while now", she remarked as she led them to their room. "Since the attacks happened, all I get are police officers and hunters trying to hunt down whoever, or whatever, is behind them. Anyway, how did you come to find my inn?"

"A slightly chubby poluceman recommended it to us", Tom replied.

"Oh, young Peter Pettigrew!" Madame Rosmerta said. "He's a good lad, isn't he? He likes children and gets along well with them, and he has a good personality to boot. It's such a shame that he has to deal with all these cases when just he moved in."

"These murders...", Tom said. "All the victims are young women, I believe?"

"Yes, that's right", the inn owner confirmed. "The three victims were all around the same age, I think. Due to this murders, all my workers had packed their bags and left the village, leaving me to do everything by myself, not that I can exactly blame them. They were all around the age of the victims, after all. It was logical to think this killer might target them next."

Tom, Harry, and Madame Rosmerta arrived at room number 4 and the inn owner opened the door for them.

"Snacks!" Harry exclaimed as he ran inside and immediately started eating the snacks on a table inside the room while Tom received the keys from the Madame.

"Dinner is at six so you might wanna start changing", Madame Rosmerta informed. "And tomorrow's breakfast it's at seven. Well then, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" Harry said with a smile before going back to munching on the snacks.

"Yes, thank you", Tom said, offering a charming smile of his own.

"You're welcome", the owner of the inn said with a smile and left the two guests to their devices.

...

This was not a productive morning. After having breakfast at the inn, Tom and Harry went around to investigate, asking about the 「Demonic Artefacts」 and the murders but it seemed like nobody had heard anything nor wanted to share anything, though a lot of them kept insisting that he left. If only he had more information about the stage in which the bodies were found, he would have known which demon had been responsible, and which artefact he should look for. For all he knows, this might not even be the work of demons! If only Barty was more competent...!

"Hey, Tom", Harry tugged his sleeve. "When are we having lunch?"

"And what is that you are eating?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. In Harry's hand was a meat bun. One that the boy was happily eating.

"This is a meat bun!" Harry protested. "It is not considered lunch! This is just a snack!"

Suddenly, a woman with washed-out red hair grabbed Harry, turning him around to face her. The boy dropped his half-eaten bun in surprise.

"My son, my child, my darling dear!" The woman said to an increasingly uncomfortable Harry while kneeling and shaking the boy. "There you are! You must have been so scared. Don't worry, dear. Your Momma is here."

"S'cuse me, ma'am..." Tom said trying to intervene when the woman suddenly stopped.

"You're not him", she said, her forest green eyes staring directly into Harry's emeral ones. "You look like Henry, but you're not him. You are not my child."

The woman abruptly stood up and left, still mumbling deliriously about her child.

"What was that about...?" Tom said to himself whilst a shaking Harry had grabbed his legs, crying about his bun.

"Are you alright?" A thin blond woman with a long neck asked. "Don't mind her. She had been a bit unstable after her husband and her son died last month. Don't mind her too much. She always causes ruckuses like this and had even gotten into fight with some pregnant ladies..."

"Why haven't you reported her?" Tom asked.

"We did", the woman replied. "But the policeman told us to just turn the blind eye. Honestly, despite acting so kind, he probably doesn't want to get involve because it's troublesome", the blond huffed. "Though I've also heard that he simpathizes with her because he also lost a loved one. Still, I can't trust him to keep our village peaceful if this is how he acts. And if I can't trust him to do his job, I cannot feel secure enough to give birth..."

"Oh? You're having a baby?" Harry innocently asked.

"That's right", her companion, a fat man who reminded Tom of a walrus, said. "This champ", he gestured towards her stomach, "will grow up to be big and strong, just like his father here. But", he turned to Tom and Harry, "you must keep this a secret."

"And why is that?" Tom asked.

"Because if that woman knows about it, who knows what she will do", the man said. "Two women have already been killed because their innards were ripped out. Brutally, I may add. And I believe that woman is the culprit behind it. It makes sense. She is jelous of them because they were expecting children when she lost hers!"

"Vernon!" The blond woman chastised.

"What!?" The man, now identified as Vernon, retorted. "I know you think that freak is behind this too, Tuney."

"Lily is still my sister, Vernon", the woman, Tuney, said, looking a bit sad. "I'd like to believe she's innocent even though that's probably not true."

"Oh, Tuney..." Vernon softly said.

Leaving the couple behind, Tom and Harry continued on their search.

"Tom!" Harry tugged the antique store owner's shirt.

"What's wrong?" The young man asked.

"Buns..." Harry whined.

"Didn't you just have one?" Tom retorted.

"But that one fell on the ground!" The boy pouted. "And I wasn't able to pick it up before 5 seconds had passed!"

"God", Tom irritatingly sighed. "You're such a pain."

"I want something fried this time", the green-eyed boy said. "Oh, look! There's a fish and chips stand", Harry excitedly said before trying to drag Tom to the stand he spotted further down the path.

Looking towards the food stand, Tom saw her, the woman from before, Lily. Not wanting any more annoyance, the antique store owner dragged Harry away, taking a left into an alley instead of continuing down the path.

As the two exited the alley, they heard a man calling for help. Following the call, they met with a large group of people talking among themselves in front of a pig pen. Pushing pass the group, Tom saw what the commotion was all about. There, in the trough, was what seemed to be innards. Perhaps they belonged to the murder victims?

Ignoring the whispers of disgust behind him, Tom inspected the organs.

 _These are organs around the womb_ , Tom noted. _Perhaps the target was never the women. It was their fetuses and babies._

Could that crazy woman, Lily, be behind all of this? Her sister did say she had gotten into fight with some pregnant women. Perhaps, she could not stand seeing other mothers so happy when she had to suffer the lost of both her husband and child? Maybe the man was right. Maybe, there wasn't any demons at all, just horrible humans being horrible to each other.

However, Tom quickly dismissed that idea. While a motive could be there, the evidence said otherwise. These organs hadn't been cut out. They had been ripped out. A woman of her stature simply did not have the strength to do so. Of course, it would be an entirely different matter if she had already been turned into a demon.

"Are you done yet, Tom?" Harry asked as the boy came to his side. "Let's go get lunch. I'm hungry."

Looking at the child beside him, Tom realized something: They had yet to see a child in the village despite having walked around the village the entire morning. And it wasn't that, somehow, no woman this village had given birth in the last few years. The police officer had confirmed that there were children in this village with his passing comment about the dog liking them. If this truly was the work of a demon, perhaps that demon is...

"Come on, Harry", Tom said as he stood up. "We're done here."

"Yay!" Harry exclaimed. "I saw what seemed to be a good restaurant earlier", the boy said enthusiasticly as he dragged Tom along. "Let's go!"

...

Lily was walking near the edge of the forest, where her son and other children used to play when, suddenly, she heard a branch snapping behind her.

"Henry?" She asked as she turned around. But Henry wasn't there. It was the child from that morning.

"Sorry, Miss", the child said. "I'm not him."

Well, if it was not Henry then it was not her concern. Turning around, she was face to face with a handsome man. The one that accompanied the child that morning.

"Excuse me, Miss", he politely said. "But do you think there may be a connection between your missing child and the fact that there are no children here? Do you know anything about it?"

"「Spirited away」", she replied. "All of them were spirited away, vanishing without a trace. If you excuse me, I must go find my son. He must be starving and scared half to dead. Oh, my poor child."

And with that, Lily left the two strangers behind, resuming the search for her dear Henry.

...

When Tom and Harry were back in town, the sky was already darkening. They were on the way back to their inn when they encountered a large commotion. In the middle of it was the blond woman they met in the morning. She was freaking out. She seemed to have been attack by someone, or something, her legs were covered with cuts and bruises. The villagers around her was asking about how she was and whether she was attacked by a human killer or a big animal, such as a bear.

"No, it wasn't any of those!" She screamed. "It was a slimy monster with gray skin and a giant gaping mouth full of teeth. That... That thing tried to attack me! It grabbed my leg!" The woman cried hysterically. "Vernon tried to protect me but he's... he's..."

As the woman continued to have a meltdown, Tom noticed something strange among the woman's belongings littered on the ground. Among them was a very familiar white object...

...

"Excuse me", Tom called out as he and Harry stood outside the police booth.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked as he put the book he was reading down and walked out.

Tom opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Harry.

"Hey! Hey!" The boy said with a smile. "Have you used the bookmark I gave you yet?"

"I think I've got it right here", the policeman said as he looked around in his pockets. "I'm sorry", he apologized. "It seems like I dropped it while on patrol", he said before turning to Tom. "Anyway, what's the matter?"

"Well", Tom explained, "there was an attack so I decided to go _call you back_."

"Call me back?" Pettigrew questioned. "What do mean?"

"I mean", Tom said as he pulled the familiar white object he picked up from the scene of the attack out of his pocket - a slightly dirty and wrinkled handmade bookmark. "You were there, weren't you, at the scene of the crime? As a police officer, you really shouldn't have left."

"I..." the policeman said nerviously. "I don't know what you were talking about..."

"Only three women were killed, yet you claim there were dozens of cases", Tom continued. "The other victims are the missing children, correct? Awfully bold to assume that they are dead, unless, of course, you did the killing yourself. All three of the women killed were pregnant, were they not? They were killed because you wanted their babies. It shouldn't be hard for you to know who is pregnant and who is not because not only are you a friendly police officer who people trust enough to tell you their problems, but, being in your position, you also attend the village meetings."

"Sir", officer Peter nerviously said. "Please stop this nonsense."

"You know?" Tom said, ignoring the officer. "Once you are affected by the 「Demonic Artefacts」, you lose your name and gain a new one, thus, becoming a demon. And demons are trapped by their names. Once their names are called out, they can no longer hide in their human forms. Well then, why don't you reveal yourself, Demonic Artefact number 56: Fang of Gluttony number 1: 「Filiimordeo」?"

"I think you've got something wrong here", the brunet policeman said as something under his shirt, a necklace of sort it seemed, began to glow and he started to gruesomely transform.

His skin turned gray as two horns grew on the left side of his head. His body began to contort and grow in size, tearing all his clothes. His mouth grew and grew and his teeth sharpened. Two pink scaly tails sprung out of his coccyx. On the upper part of his torso, two red eyes opened. He looked disgusting, like some sort of giant deformed rat.

"A̵̲̝͂̆̊̉ḫ̷̭̼͂̆͒̇͆̕͜͝ͅ.̴̢̢̖̭͍̖̯̜͉̾̏̿̏͆͐͆̕͜.̷̜̳̮͓̮̫̰́͗ͅ.̷̠̟̉͑̇̿̀̈́̇̕", the demon said. "C̫̖ͪ̔͌̉ͦ͗ͅh̿ͧ͆̎̈î͔̪͈̣̲̖̞̒̽̿ͧl̥̣̿̿́̇̚͞d͔͎̔ͧ̿͊̋ͩ͟r̲͙͕̜̗͂̄̆ͯe̳͕̅̊͊ͫ̓ͣn̖̟͖͛ͥ ͕̖̝̪̻̮ͮ͋̀ͥa̹̯͇͈̠̖ͭr̐͠e̻̻͋̎̈́̽͗ ́̈͌ͩ҉̮̺͍̠a̱̻̜̬̘̼̙do̙̱̫̱̤̮͝ṟ̦͆a̘̹͙̠͇͖̤͌ͬ͛͆͂͆b̳ͪ͒̒̂̽l̲͖̖͇ͣͯͧ̎e͋͗̿̒͑͠,͖̣̱̫ͬ̆ͧ̍ͣͅ ͂̅͗̇ͤͮ͠a̖̮͎̮̰͇͚ͥ̇̿ͧȑ̪͝e̶̲̾̋ṋ̞̫̱̳̬̌̚'̦̪͔̾͒̅̀t͂ͥ̋̌̉̚̕ ͕̳̦͉̪ͫͬͥ̽̽̆͢ͅt͓̯̯̬͖̺͔ͦ̓ͨ̒̈́ḧ́͏̫̰̙͙e̷̲ͭ̒̅̊̇͐ͫy̬̻̲͖̺?̻͕͇͎̱͓ͩ̊̅ͦ͗ͣ̚ ̦̘̯̯ͭ̾I͙̘̒͒ͬ͜ ̣̯̯͊͌̃j̟̱̭͖̚ư̘̰͌ͥͭ̃̄́̌s̪̣͉̬̦̥͆̔͛̓̅̓̆t̻͙̬͔͇͔͝ ͈̮̥̠̗̬̦c̙̯̙a̴͇̺̖̅̒ͦ̓ͤ̅n̬͖̙̫̮͗̋ͯ̓͠'̳͕̙͉͈͖͎ͦ̄ͧͯ̂ț̭̯ͭ̍ ̟̳̈̓͋̉̚͜tͪͭ͌ͬ̅͠a̵̲͛͑̈̌k̠͔̮͕̝̮̈ͯͨe̳̜̠̟̐́̽̑̓̋̀ ̢̻ͣ͛ͯ͋̄ͫ̃i̘̱̱̜̖͖͊ͨ͌̌ͭtͮ̽̈́.͗͊̒͑̃͞ ̢̩̖̜̭ͤ́ͭͭ́ͬ̚T̔̈̄̈́ͥ̄ͯh̢͇͈͗̈́͊̏ͫ̉e̦̫͙̠͚̬ͩͧͣ̉ỹ̵͖͓̰̙͐̅̈ ͚̃ͮ̿ͤ́a̛̠͉͕̽̃ͮͤ̅ͮ̄r̨̃͗̂e͖̿̈̓̇ͣ ̬̲̗̐̿̑̄s̺̻̬͍̒ͨ̓̇o̹̟͍͇̤ͯ̿̿͡ ̈́̎̆ͬ͆̅̓c̴͇̪̳͇̜͔͙̔̏͒̐ͤͣu͕̦͇̥͒̋ͯ͊͢t̗͇͚̰̭̯͐ͮͫ̑͞e̐͌͒́͒ͪ͡ ̳̼͙̜̔ͪ̍Ȉ͖̒ͤ̏̎̅ͭ ̭̖̩̞͚͈̱͑̏ͤ̓̏̂̈́j͙̣͚̞͇̲̼ͧͯ̎u͔͓̱̭s̥̭̰͕̜̐̉̔̓ͤ͛t͍̬̥̙͈̰̮͘ ̫̭͈̬̖ͩ̈́̂ͭ̑ͫ̒ẃ̟́̽̀̑̐͋ả̉ͫ͏̬͚̣͇͚n̺͎̩̹͍̯ͧ́̍̃̾t̯̻̲ ͉̺̤̱̩̇́̆̃̾͋t̰̬̪͍̪̃̓̚ő̞ͮ̏̆̀̐͒̕ ̸͎̤͕̥͎̄ͦ̈͂e̩͖̮͖̯̥̕a̓̓ͦͭ̍͐t̟͈̻͇̞͖̜͋̄̌͗ ̘̣͇͖̔t͈̦̠̟̲͖̗̓͆͛̔hͮ͆ͮ́̀͏͉͓͖̹ě̺͈ͣͤ̓͌ͅm̟͇ͮͮ.͉̰̘͂̃̕"

Lifting his front paw, the demon struck down with a surprisingly quick speed. Not expecting the speed, Tom barely dodged the paw. The demon struck again as Tom ran into the forest, hoping to use its enormous size against it. However, it jumped up and, with a powerful swipe, it leveled part of the forest, raising up a huge cloud of dust.

Suddenly, a giant tail pierced through the dust and cut off the young man's right arm.

 _Shit_ , Tom thought, clutching his bleeding wound.

"Tom!" He heard Harry called. Turning to his left, he saw Harry standing on the edge of the clearing created by the demon. "Are you OK!?" The boy asked in concern.

"You idiot!" Tom gritted through his teeth.

"A̋͢ ̛̦͑ͥç͕̭͕͍̼h̹͚͒̌ͪ̋ͭ͋i̟͖̣͎͊͡ḻ̲̬̿̾͋ͨd̼̲̣͖̰̫̲͝!̨̭̪͈͔͖̜̓̆͂͐͆̓̆" Filiimordeo yelled as it directed its attention towards Harry. A long tongue shot out of it mouth aiming straight towards the child.

"Motherfucker!" Tom gritted as he ran towards Harry.

_Shunk!_

The tongue pierced straight through his stomach, spilling his guts out. His blood splattered over Harry, who was behind him.

"Ả̽̎ḫ̯̈́̂.͔̜̪̩͈̍̏ͮͨ̔͡.͆҉̫͕.̻͋ͫ ͖͢W̞͎͓̹͇͇͉̔͆͆ͪ̾͌̾͟h̰̩̼͓̼̔̉̇͗̑̚͡ȁ̱̤̯̻̭͌͋̆̊͗tͣ҉̤ ̧̯̥̝̻͌͂̏̎ͣa̭̠̦̿ͮ͒̐͂ ̉̒s̜̜̥̯̟̓̉̀̓ͫ̐̚h̲͓̝̤̙̾͌ͣ̅̚a̯̥̦̝̤͈̭ͩ͆̋̓m̸͔e̥.̷̤̰̣̝̮̭͓ͫ͊̒.̳͎͖͈̝ͯ͆̏̄̓ͭ̆.̥̣̿̔ͧͮͨ͑" The demon said as he threw Tom's lifeless body to the side. "Y̷̻͍̌ͥ̾̀ͅo̷͕̘̝̺̼̣͋ͥu͌̈ͨ͐̑̒̚͟ ̟͕̦͖̘ͥ̄̈́g͚̫̝̅ͩͧ͛̐̃̆o̦̲̩͇̤ͅt͚͉̭̙̰̫̟ͨ̀ͩ̏̒ ̵i̤͙̦̖̩͕̻͋̇̂̏n̪̖ ̝ͧ̒͂́͡ṯ͕̾͒̑ͤͤ̔h̯͗͂̔ẽ̬ͬͬͨ͑ ͙̘̩̼͒̌́͌wͧ̔͛̚aͪ͟y͏͚̹͙̤̩̜̞.̩̤͕̰̹̯̉̑̄ͤ͛.̢̣̤̦̦͖͔̮͐̅͐ͦ͑.̻̱̼̭͚̂ͤ̈̿ͭ̂̈́͠"

"T-Tom..." Harry said, his voice trembling. Suddenly, his eyes sharpened and he spoke in a cold voice. "I'm tired of this nonsense. Kill it."

"H͗̌ͫ̄̈́ͪ͛҉o̷̲̖͍̝̩̻͑ͨͨ̎͊̚w̡̽̌͑̐̎̚ ͍͈̫͈͊ͥ̈ͬ͌͑̅ċ̴͇̮͖̖̭̅̉ͣͯu̥̞̰ͯ̒ͤͤt̗͐̍ē̄", the rat-like demon cooed. "D̡̮̬͔̥̗̐̓̔́̓ͪ̅o̩̗̳̺̜͑ ̷̘͕̬̙̐̌̃͛y̛̟̠̥ͤ̓̆o͔̰̠͚̰͍̙ͬͬ̔ͣū̼̩̱̝̻̺̌̈́ͤ̔ ͖͉̹̯̳̩̺̈ͨ͊rͫ̈ͥ͂e͚̟̟̺̤̹̼ͨ̃̓̂ͨ͆å̘̺̲̹͍͍̾l̹͎͚̰̘̠͆́͆͟l̂ͧ̋͊y̷ͬ̑ͧ ̙͍̰̟̘̣͖̽ͧt҉̩̗͙̻̜̝h̉̊͌̒͛ͣi̯͍̳ͣͨ͆͗̐̒ṅ͍̬̖̼̪̗ͯ̿̄̅̓k̦̎̑ y̨o͎̗̫̙͝u͇̭̫͚ͦ ̙̭͗ͮ̌̇f̝̓͡r̻̿̎̇͞ͅa̶͇̯͓̯͙g̸͔̭͈̮̿í͙͎̣̤̪̞̰͒ͭͣ̃́l̨̮̫͒ͅeͫ͂͊҉̱̟̰̪̬͍ ͉̺͚͚̹̼̰h͚ǘ̍͛͋͆͊͗m̟̲͖̠a̳͔͗̽nͦs͓̃͗ͧ ͕̗͈͉̅c̠̲̔ͧ͠a̺̝̱̙̞̦ͯ͌͠n̻͍̹ͩ ̭̜͖͇̼̓̄k̼̗̫̯̱̤̫ͤ͊͊͞į͙̠̪̹͓̙ͤ̆̾͆ͅl̜̀̈̏͗ͦ̔̂͟l̜͒̐ͧ ͓̭̦͖m̜̊ͯ̕ͅę̾̎̓̍̓-̡̠̙̳͍̞̝̱̓͋̍"

The demon was cut off as the upper half of its head flew of its body. Then, it saw it. The human that exposed it was not a human at all. With blood red eyes, antennas, armored forearms and hands, and a pair of light green wings with silver patterns, this was no human. This was another demon.

"W̧̜̳̣͔̥͒ͦͨ́ͫ͗̚h̪͐ͪͫ͆̓ͫ̔ͅy̪͑͗?̹ͪ" Filiimordeo rasped out as its head landed besides its body. "Į̱̰͑̉̇ ͆̈͗͑̉̕j̛̘̜̲̣̦̒̀u̧̖̩̘̹̤ͮ̾ŝ͖̞ͅt͚̲̜̹̰̓ͪ̽ͭ̄͡ ̮̙͔̩̤̎̀͘l͙͈̓̄͛ͫo̿̊ͯ̑̒ͩͩv͎̹̣̭̯ͨe͙͔̥͔̘̬ ̹͍̤̯̪̒ͯ͟c̟̖̄ͬ̏ͭ͗͡h̘̫̦͔̹̎i̙̋ͧ͆͌ͩͅl̟͇̟̟͙̣̮ͩͫ̉͌̂d̤̤͊̂́rͮͫͥͥ̿̽̇e̞͕͔͌͌̎ͅn̡͍͇̈́ ͥs̡̭̭͎̹͎̠͔͋͂ͭo̜̗̿̓̂͐̂ͦ͐ ͑̋ͧ̿̐m̪͚̪̯͐͠ȗ̢̝͂ͮ͌ć͍̣̜͈̣̺ͪ̄h̬͒̿́̚.̱͚̰̘̦̮̹ͯ͐̊̒ ̫ͅW͑̀ͦͭ̄ͭh̼͎̰ͮ͗ͤȃ̡̝ͩͬ̿ͦt̛͚̞͍̩̅ͪ̿ͤ̂̌ͥ'̡̱͉̣ͥ͆̐s̆͆͒͒͛͌ ̮̬͓͢w̷̙̣ͨ̃ͣͣ͆̐r̞̦͎̬͟o̬̮̍ͬ͌n̰̆̍ͯ͆ͥͩg̹̗͙̻̈̚ͅ ̻̻͖̺͊͆w̘̘̹̺ì̦̰̒ṯ̰͍̝̭̜͗h̝̪̠̜͚̮̩ ̋͆t̵̗̼̳̓͗ͫhͥ҉aͩ̈́̚t̜̭̭̩͙̂̋̅ͬͧ?̛̹̭͚̺̼͖ ̓ͫ̒́̈̄͏̟̫B͓͈͓̹ͣ̿͡e̵͓̼͎̯̹̱ͬ̔̍s̩ͫ́̽̓̒́ȋ̛̟̼̖͈̺̙̟d̞͙̗̮̤̺̽ȩ̦͈͙̮͎͆ͬ́͌̎̚s̸̝͋,̸̔ ̴̙͕̺͖̀a̤̩r͆͜e̖͓͎̘̔n̡̦̱̼͍̜͉̯͑'̫̜̊͛ͣ̾t͍̙͟ ̤ͪͪ́͛̆y̴̩̥o̻̤̭͕̫̍͊͠u͓̤̱͖̮̳͍ͪͨ̇ ̫̪͚͂a̯͎̳̼̗̪ͦ͛̐ͅ ͉̥͙̒ͦ̒̉d̸̠̰̻̭̄͛̿e̗̖̟̻̦͕̕m͕̭̭̤̬̳o͔͕̟̓ͥn̯̫͚̯̟͉̅ͣ̃̓ͧ͂͌ ̦̻̘̬̰͇̹̇ͯ̑͆ṯͪͧͧ͜ȏ͕͇̠̱̣̈oͣͦ̌̒̽.̧̽.͕͖̫̰̜͙̺.͓̳͈͍̑̓̄̓ͅ ̷̞W̦̻̞͂̈ͧͥ̋̎h̦̐ͮͩ͗̋͞y҉͉̱͇̯̭.̻̯͚̃.̖͈̣͎͙ͨ̀̚.͎̘̰̩̪̯ͯ?̬̙͔̩̬"

"I̙͕͉̻̬̺ṉ̯͇̜ͬ̆ͥ̚d̖̯̼̟̫̰ͨ̈́̑ͭͨͅę̝̲͖̘͉̼̀e̸̤̳̰̗̱͗ͮ̉͆ͧd̵̥̩̱̐̂̓ͬ͌", Tom replied. "I̞̼̩͍͖͠ ̔͏̟̟̯t̋̒̄̎o̰̜̳̮̟̹o͕̺̤͇̬͜ ̺̑͊͆ͨ̒͐̌ā̻̺̥̙͑m̪͈ ̧͎ͫͦa̬̘͈̼̺̘̫ͣͪ̇ͮ̚ ̯̳̓͆̽ḋ̸̝ͭ̇̚ě̶̟͕͈̖̩ͤͦ͗ḿ̮͕̺͇̩̤̆͂̾ͬͬ͝oͣ͗͌̆̀̉̂ń̸̥̩̱ͨͥ̒͒.ͫͥ͟ ̩̠̥̬̯̼̐͑̋̏͡B̦̾̍ͨ͡ů̶̫̤̩͔t̮̞ͮͨ̇̍ ̨̝̝̘̤ṳ̬̓̄̄̇̓ͦn̰̘͈ͬ̓͛ͅl͍̜̎̏ͦͯ̚i̱̠̟͔̪͒̐k̜̦ę̯͉̩̞̹̌͐ ͚͉͉̟́̏͐̎̾̒y̷̹̮̼o͖̞̫̞̙͆̓͒u̶̳,̐̽ ̱͌̇̕Ị̧̱̱̇̌̂͗ͤ ̼̙͉̲͓̜̎ͥͭͥh̗̻̜ͯ̂̑ͭͬ͘a̘̹̮̘̤̺̐̐vͨ̔é͔̭̻̠̥̠̫͗̉̋̿̒ ̵͖͓̳̱̣̏t̰̄ͪo̷̤̣͖͔͇̤̤͐̐̔ ͔̭̥ͪͬ͐̅̽ͅl̀̈ͨͧī̧͈̫̲̙̭͂͛̌s͔ť̢̫̬̤̺̩̖̿e̮̼̮̱̣͖͑͂̾̄n̶̘ͮͤ̒̇ͨͣ̽ ̷̝̐͊͊t͇͇͚̰ŏ̥͔̠̬͍ͅͅ ̰̤͍̩̄̊ͯť͈̩̠͓͉̈ͣ̇̆h̗̟̮̽̃ĭ̸͈̜͗͛ͦͩ͗ş̭̰̙̖̓͌̈̈́̈́͋͒ ̫̘̫̦̲̖̀̂͆̆ͅs̓̄ͧ̓h̹͕͔̤̏͛̄i̺̬̙͙ț̹'̙̤ͥs̢̀ͣ ̶̭̦͔̞̭̹ͅe̶̘̣͎͉͙ͥ͌̓v̩̩͙͓̔͟e͇̹̟̞̲͉̘͞r̙̗̺̲̰ỹ̮͇ͮ ̈́̏̓̊c̨̹͕̥̘͕͈̝ͧͣ͌͗ọ̡͚̮͔ͤ̄̃̍m͕̪͚̦̟͙͇ͭ̌ͨͪm̨̗̫̃ă̋ͥn̺̙͔̘̪̒̑̂̎̚d̗̺̖̥͛̓.̸͔"

"Watch your mouth, Tommy-boy", the green hair child said as he approached Filiimordeo. "Now then", he said as his deadly green eyes glowed, cracks started appearing on his face and black miasma started pouring out from them. "I̬͕͚̬ ͯ̓̈ͥ͂̅̿҉̪̱̥̠̟a̺̬ͨ͂̆͒̚m͒̿ͬ ̸̠̪̯̹̪̺ͬ̈́̆́ͪ͒s̯̹̞̖̩̼͟t̶̠̠̠͍͕͕̋ͅâ̤̤͚̤ͩͅr̨̪̳̮̩̖̱̖͑́̆ͫv̐i̵̩͖̜͉̭̜ͤͤͥ͗ͯͅn͖͉̭̙̟̥ͦ̾͒̾ͬͅg̨.̧̙͙͖͎͓̻̊̎̆̇W̷̎ͪ̄ͤ̋ͪ̿͊͢҉̲ȍ̙̱̪͔͉̉̀̌ͨ͆̊͘nͭ̓̀̃̓̚҉̯͎͚͚̦'̵͚̮̥̬͓̲̱̩̳ͮ͋͜͡t̝̮̝̤̺͔̠̜̗͂̀̎̋ ͩ͆͋̆͆͛̊͏̵̨̜̜̟͈͍̪͉y̷̨̧̻͎̝̞͙̠ͬ͒̂̓ỏ̡͕͚̤̝̪͉̬̅͂̊ͅu̱̬̝̩̎͋͑ͭͧͯͪ ̢̯͓̹̥̘̈́͋̏͛̌́͜b̷͙̫̣ͫ̔ͣͭ̆͑̌͑̿e̲̤̟͎̋̋̓̿͋c̦̙̦̜̊̋ͯ̎̔̓̅̆ȍ͇̼̪̱̗͇͇̇̚͝m̺̍̅ȩ̼̼̺̩̖ͥͤ̽͞ ̱͎̮̿̎̾̐̇m̃ͭͮ̏͂́̽̈͏̴̨̹̝͙͎͍͚͔͙̝̦̟͎͚͔̹̕y̴̵̛ͩ̓͋͊̓͗ͫͪ̒ͦ̄́͠҉̙̰̯̼̜ ̸͓͈̳͕͚̼̩̫̱̰̹̮̓ͣ̔͗͘M̴͔̥̮̹̻̤͚̫̠̟ͯ̋̈̀̓̌̑͌̇̎̿͟͢ ̸̸̧̪̭̦͎̪̦̲͓͍̰͙̫̥̊̇ͥ͂̌̓́͌̐͒͜ͅE͓͇̳̻̬͓̠̼̳̘̘͓̼̺̥͈̜͓͂͒̑̽̇̋ͯ͂̏ͧ̚ͅ ͔̱̼̣̞̪͕̭̮̖̤͙̦̉̽ͨ̌͘͟Aͦ̑̐̓ͥ̊ͫ̑́͂ͣͭ̂̄͏̴̵̫̼͕͕̝̬͠ͅ ̴̷̵̡͓̟̤͕̘͔̼̣͚̫͂ͭ̾́͒ͮ͑̌̎̎̚L̨̯̱͇̙̹̣̲̘̆ͪ͂͆̓̎ͭ̐ͣ̈͜͡ ̳̠̤̟͎̥̼͚̤̘͍͈̩̪ͯͨ̊̃̉̓̓͋͞͝ͅ?̸̡͈̖͉͖͍̝̥̻̹̣̦̼̩̩̰͖͋̇̋͆̉̇ͨ̉͗̾̔̈ͅ"

And all the demon previously known as Peter Pettigrew saw was black. An infinite abyss of darkness.

...

"That was delicious", Harry said, once again looking like a normal cute boy with a bird nest for hair and emerald eyes.

Meanwhile, Tom, who had also changed back to his human form, was reattaching his arm. The wound on his stomach had already closed. He coughed. There was blood. It seemed like the stomach wound still hadn't heal completely.

"You know", Harry said. "You will heal much quicker if you start eating humans."

"I know", Tom replied. "But I also know that if I do so, I will soon lose my mind and become a mindless beast. And you will eat me then. I am content with my books and my human life."

"You're content with just your books?", Harry said. "My, my, your name trully fits you, doesn't it, Mr Bookworm?"

...

The police officer had ran away, vanished with out a trace. Interestingly, he did leave a note confessing all his crimes. The village was in shock and Tom and Harry were going back to their home.

"Do you want some snacks for the road, Harry?" Madame Rosmerta asked the boy as he and his guardian returned their room. Seeing that the boy always seemed hungry so the inn owner offered. She still had a bit of extra snack anyway.

"No, thanks", Harry politely declined with a slightly ominous smile. "I'm full."

And the inn owner watched as Tom and Harry left for the station...

...

"Tom!" Barty loudly said as he entered the antique store. "Listen! Listen!"

"Shut it", the antique store owner grumpily said but was promptly ignored.

"I came to Godric's Hollow to investigate the murders", the reporter loudly complained. "But when I got there, that Peter guy had already disappeared, leaving behind a confession. Basically, no investigation was done and I don't have enough info to write my piece. Argh... I'll have to find something else to write about or I have to do some creative writing for my part in the next number of our magazine! And I was so sure these cases were caused by the supernatural!" Barty sighed before his eyes lit up with determination once more. "Doesn't matter. Supernatural monsters definitely exist, and I'm going to prove it!"

"Do you really think so?" Harry innocently asked. "That supernatural creatures exist?"

"Oh, I know so", Barty declared. "However, they are really hard to find since they can blend in with their surroundings thanks to their powers and illusions..."

"Yes, blend in", Tom quietly said to himself. "So perfectly you won't even notice a thing."

"Did you say something?" Barty asked, turning towards Tom.

"No", Tom said with a soft smile. "It's nothing..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I could have made Harry Shoutaro, and Tom Shiro but we really lack serial killer Harry in the Tomarry serial killer AUs and this is kinda sorta that if you squint. Also, I love Shiro to death and he's obviously the top.
> 
> Bookworm is not Tom's real demon name though it is the translation of it. His demon form is based of various kinds of moth.
> 
> Tom in human form and demon form:  
>   
> Demon Peter Pettigrew:  
> 


End file.
